Sobre cuidados e cachorros
by Nina-osp
Summary: Odiei esse título . Presente de Natal mega-atrasado pra Kimonohi Tsuki. Nekotalia. .:USxUK:.


!

Amore de mi vida!

Olha, eu sei que to muito atrasada. Sério. Eu SEI.

Mas... Me desculpa, viu? Mesmo! E-eu nem tinha ideia do que escrever... Aí eu vi o presente que você me deu... E... E... ç.ç

Nyah, foi mal _mesmo_, viu?

Enfim, com (muito) atraso, aqui vai seu presente de Natal!

Inglaterra não entendia como América podia ser tão irresponsável.

Puxar briga com outros gatos, ok, até ele fazia. Embora só com França. Bem, e Espanha, às vezes. Puxar briga com gatos maiores, como Rússia, também era normal; Inglaterra ainda se perguntava como sobrevivera em meio aos seus irmãos... Eram todos tão maiores do que ele!

Agora, puxar briga com CACHORROS já era suicídio. Se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo, aquele pastor-alemão teria trucidado América! Ah, mas ele teria uma conversa muito séria com Alemanha quando o visse. Que tipo de gato permite que sua pessoa deixe animais tão perigosos a solta? Ainda mais quando Hungria tinha acabado de dar luz a uma ninhada tão saudável, na esquina de baixo da rua... O que será que aquele alemão estúpido estava pensando? E se algo acontecesse aos gatinhos?

Bem, deixando isso de lado, antes de falar com Alemanha, Inglaterra tinha um assunto muito mais sério para tratar; os machucados de América.

-_Ow, _Iggy! Não precisa ser tão rude! – reclamou o americano. Este estava deitado, de costas, enquanto o britânico lambia os machucados que ele não conseguia alcançar sozinho.

-Quieto, _you bloody git_! É sua culpa que estamos nessa situação! Pense antes de caçar brigas com os cachorros da casa do Alemanha, da próxima vez!

-Mas eu não estava _caçando briga_, Iggy! Eu só estava sendo o _hero_! Aquele cachorro estava ameaçando machucar inocentes!

-E quem ele estava ameaçando? – rebateu o britânico, deixando de lamber a mordida das costas e passando a trabalhar na nuca ensanguentada do americano.

-Você! – América disse, sem pensar. – Q-quer dizer... Você e os filhotes da Hungria...?

Se fosse possível a gatos corar, ambos estariam mais vermelhos do que os tomates da pessoa de Espanha.

-_I-idiot_... – Inglaterra disse, parando de lamber o "amigo". Fizera o que podia por ele; agora só cabia à pessoa de América leva-lo ao veterinário o mais breve possível.

-Já acabou? – o gato maior perguntou, com um tom um pouco desapontado na voz.

-Já. Vamos, eu vou te levar em casa.

-Mas Iggy! É tão longe! E eu estou tão cansado...

-_Longe_? É na rua do lado! Você anda isso quase todo dia!

-Mas só por que eu venho te ver!

Novamente, o gato britânico teria corado, se ele pudesse.

-_Idiot_... – ele repetiu. – Acho que não tem problema se você passar a noite aqui, dessa vez... M-mas só dessa vez, ouviu?

-_Yay_! Vou dormir na casa do Iggy!~ - o gato preto e branco exclamou, feliz, antes de pular em cima do amigo.

-SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! – o menor começou a se debater, irritado. Inutilmente, é claro; América era estupidamente mais forte.

A "briga" continuou até que América se cansou e deitou-se, enrolando a cauda macia ao redor de si. Inglaterra, decidindo que aquela era uma ótima hora para uma soneca, juntou-se ao amigo, enrolando-se nas costas do mesmo, até que ambos os gatos estivessem dormindo.

Da porta da cozinha, dois humanos observavam a cena, com sorrisos bobos em seus rostos. O maior, loiro de olhos azuis, tinha seus braços envoltos firmemente na cintura do menor, loiro de olhos verdes, e sua cabeça pousada no ombro do mesmo.

-Você vai ter que leva-lo ao veterinário, sabia? – disse o menor.

-Sim. Mas isso pode esperar até amanhã, não acha, _Arthie_? – o maior rebateu, aumentando a força no abraço.

-Hunf, _I suppose so*_... – o outro disse, sorrindo e virando-se para beijar o namorado.

*I suppose so = presumo que sim/suponho que sim

Mas só nesse contexto, viu, carneirinhos?-Q

-X-

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!/o/

Sim, eu sei, tá meio lixo... *gota*

Tsuki, eu sei que tinha dito que eu ia escrever uma songfic com "American Idiot", mas... Simplesmente não saiu =/

Daí eu pensei; Tsuki gosta de gatos. E de USxUK. Então... Nekotalia?=D

Desculpa pelo mega-atraso, viu? Mas não se preocupe; não é só com você. Eu nem escrevi o presente de niver da Lyssia. AINDA. .-.

E o que ela me deu foi tão bunitim ;.;

Bem, acho que vou ter que escrever DenNor agora né? Duas, uma de niver e uma de Natal .-.

Enfim, espero que tenha curtido!

E... Reviews?=3


End file.
